


Fancy Seeing You Here

by Vanilla_Phoenix



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Marco Bott is a Sweetheart, One Shot, alternate season 1 finale, jeanmarco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 16:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16044038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanilla_Phoenix/pseuds/Vanilla_Phoenix
Summary: Jean is catapulted over Wall Sina by the Female Titan and has to find a way to get back to the fight





	Fancy Seeing You Here

“He couldn’t do it?”

Jean started to quiver. One of their biggest assets would be gone if Eren couldn’t transform and Annie was stomping around only a few streets away. The shaking of fear turned to anger as Jean rushed to Eren’s limp body. “Dammit Eren, quit screwing around. I told you we’d have to count on you someday. We’re forced to put the whole world, humankind and our own lives in your hands...and this is all you have to show for it? Marco didn’t...” Hanging his head, Jean felt the shaking return, trying to hold back the rush of grief. ”Marco can’t have... Dammit!” he exclaimed, trying to pull himself together. The rumblings of Annie’s movements continued and Jean quickly looked away, pulling himself out of his remorse. “It’s no use, we’ve got to do something about her first!”

Turning away, Jean launched himself at the Titan, her blonde hair swaying as she turned to face him. A dark blur sped by out of the corner of his eye as Mikasa flew towards her as well. Jean went the other way, hoping to distract her but Annie grabbed his wire and yanked it away. Cursing under his breath, he disconnected the wire as her hand swatted at him but he waited too long. He shot towards the sky with a shriek that he was less than proud of, and realized as he was tumbling back down that he had soared clean over Wall Sina. His hands shaking with adrenaline, Jean scrambled to attach a spare cord, his eyes streaming with tears from the wind resistance. Finally snapping one into place, he lashed out to several buildings to slow his fall and managed to tumble roughly to the stone ground. Holding his head with a groan, the thundering of nearby footsteps told his he couldn’t stay long.

“Never ends, does it?” Jean grumbled, picking himself up. Looking up, his eyes widened as he saw at least three titans moving quickly in his direction. He sped away, weaving between buildings and taking the most narrow alleyways he could. The houses looked completely abandoned, several were already beaten to rubble and there were no signs of life anywhere in sight. Well, except for the one that was right behind him. “Shit shit shit” Jean cursed to himself as he sprinted around a corner. The heavy footfalls of the Titan reverberated through his body as his eyes darted around his surroundings. Nothing of use. He sped around another corner and found a single door in the side of one of the buildings, down a tight alleyway. As Jean quickly reached it, he thanked the stars it was slightly ajar and slipped inside. Rolling to the floor instantly, he kept underneath the few windows as the Titan’s footsteps started to fade away. He breathed a sigh of relief and his shoulders relaxed as he looked around the room. The lights had a mildewy tinge to them and a thick layer of dust covered every surface. Ceramic pots and bowls were displayed proudly on glass-windowed shelves, with a few scattered on the floor in pieces. A thick layer of dust covered every surface and white specs floated through the sunbeams that streamed in through the window. Stifling a sneeze, Jean cautiously walked further in, past a sink fused shut with rust and a few rotting cabinet doors below it. However, Jean’s eyes narrowed as he examined the sink closer. Running a finger along the inside, he found the surface was still wet. His eyes were then drawn to a bottle of water resting on the counter next to it, relatively clean and the wax seal still dripping. No sooner had he glanced at it, then he heard a faint creak from the room next to him. Whipping his head around, Jean drew his sword, taking slow careful steps. The footsteps of a nearby Titan echoed outside, making his nerves shoot through the roof. Inching his way forward, he came to the doorframe, hearing another small creak just to the right of him. Taking a deep breath as the Titan grew closer, Jean quickly rounded the corner, coming face to face with a figure slightly taller than him. He heard an audible gasp as the figure lowered the broom it was holding, and as it advanced out of the shadows, Jean’s eyes widened. His form was somewhat emaciated and his dark hair stuck to his forehead but there was no mistaking those freckles.

“Jean?” Marco asked in disbelief. Before Jean could even answer, a shadow fell across the windows. Marco quickly grabbed Jean and pulled them both down out of view, remaining completely limp. Jean was too stunned to argue, frozen in Marco’s arms as they waited for the creature to pass. Not long after, the footsteps faded and Marco sighed. “You ok?”

“Get off me, you damn idiot!” Jean shouted, pushing Marco’s arms away, sitting back up.

“Whoa whoa, shut up,” Marco hissed, looking surprised and more than a little hurt. “Don’t attract any more of them.” Jean just stared at him, opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water. Everything felt blank, he didn’t know what to say or how to feel or what to do. “Jean?” Marco asked apprehensively. “Are you going to be alright?” After another beat of silence, Jean surged forward and wrapped Marco in such a forceful hug that he almost fell backwards. He felt Marco’s arms gently fold around him and his face felt like someone had lit it on fire. Grabbing fistfuls of Marco’s tattered jacket, Jean buried his face in his shoulder, shuddering from the sheer will of keeping a wave of tears inside of him. “I’m happy to see you,” Marco murmured over his shoulder, his grip tightening around his waist.

“Yeah,” Jean gasped, embarrassed at how much his voice was wavering. “I’m glad you’re not dead.”

“So am I,” Marco chuckled, resting his head gently aside Jean’s. “The area’s been swarming with Titans since the Rose attack and I didn’t know if I’d be able to get out even with my gear.” Jean just stayed silent, visions of that corpse flashing before his eyes. “The grapple got busted pretty badly so I just left it, and I doubt I have much air left, if any at all. But we’ll find a way out of here.” The shoulder of Marco’s jacket was growing damp and Jean realized with a start that it was his own tears streaming from his eyes. “Jean?”

“I thought you were gone.” Jean could barely hear his own voice but judging by how Marco pulled away to look at him, he definitely had. “I saw...” His voice started to shake and Jean couldn’t help but be ashamed. He should be happy after all, Marco was here, alive and relatively safe. And yet after facing monstrous titans and unimaginable horrors on the battlefield, this is what had broken him. “I...” Jean tried again, tears clogging his throat. He tried to continue, but he just hung his head, gritting his teeth against the sobs. A pair of hands grasped the sides of his face and Jean looked up to see Marco staring back at him, tears also starting to brim at the corners of his eyes. He reached out with a thumb and wiped away a few streaks off of Jean’s cheek.

“It’s ok,” he said softly. “We’re ok. Take some deep breaths.” Jean shuddered, trying to do as he was told as droplets splattered on the dusty wooden floor. Marco’s continuous wiping of his tears only made him want to cry more but he tried to pull himself together, breathing slowly and focussing on Marco’s hands cupping his face. As soon as Jean calmed down, Marco checked that he was ok before he ducked over to the window and glanced around. “Ok, it seems like we’re clear for now. Do you think we should go now or should we wait a few more minutes?”

“No,” Jean let out a loud sniff and wiped his nose with the back of his hand. “We’re leaving now while we have an opening, I’m not going to tempt fate and risk losing you again.” If it wasn’t for the shelves casting odd shadows on his face, Jean would’ve sworn Marco was blushing. “You said your gear was busted?”

“Uh...yeah. My grapples are broken but I might still have some air left. I wouldn’t count on it though, it’s probably not much.” Jean sighed, rubbing at his eyes and then scanning the room while his brain sped at a million miles a minute.

“Alright. Let’s get your gear on and then we’ll head out.” Marco nodded, retrieving his straps and affixing them to his torso and waist while Jean took care of some of the ones on his legs. “Have you been in here the entire time?”

“Most of it,” Marco replied. “I was hiding out in another house but a Titan knocked it down so I had to find somewhere else. At least this place had some food.”

“Good. I’m going to drop you off at high command and then I’m going to go back out to help Jaeger.”

“What, why? What’s going on?”

“Long story,” Jean sighed, tightening the last few straps before rising up and checking the rest of them. “I’ll try to explain later but honestly even I don’t understand a lot of it.”

Marco chuckled as Jean took a look at his air tanks. “Well it must be something important if you’re involved.” Jean paused and looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. “The military police don’t really get involved with the scout regiment all that much do they? I’m assuming Eren stuck with that dream of his.”

“Oh. Oh yeah he did,” Jean mumbled, scratching the back of his head. “I uh...I actually joined the scouts too.” Marco’s eyes widened but Jean refused to meet them. “Are you kidding me? You always talked about joining high command! Why-”

“Listen people change their minds sometimes alright?” Jean snapped, silencing him. He sighed, rubbing his forehead. “I’m sorry, I- we’ll talk about this later.”

“Mm.” Marco nodded, the suspicion not altogether gone from his expression. “Ok, well what’s the plan?”

“We’ll take to the rooftops,” Jean told him, still checking Marco’s straps. “You’re going to lead the way, only using your air tanks for extra propulsion when you really need it. Try and use as little as possible. If we need to travel longer distances I’ll carry you and you can give me some extra speed when I need it.”

“Got it,” Marco agreed, as Jean continued to fiddle absentmindedly with the straps. “Jean? Jean!”

“Huh?”

Marco reached out and fastened one of Jean’s own buckles that must’ve loosened when they dropped to the floor. “Don’t forget about yourself.”

A faint smile tugged at the corner of Jean’s mouth. “Thanks. Let’s go.” He made his way to a nearby staircase, with Marco quickly following behind. They came to an attic three floors above with a small door leading out onto the roof. Jean listened for a moment before opening the door and peeking out. The closest Titan he could see was a good dozen blocks away with its back turned so he climbed out and beckoned Marco to do the same. The wind ruffled through Jean’s hair as he stood atop the building, scanning for the best route to get back up Wall Sina.

“Couple of 5 foot titans and one 7 foot coming from the south,” Marco exclaimed from behind him. “Don’t think they’ve seen us yet but they’re on their way here.”

“Ok, then let’s get going,” Jean called. “Head to the centre-right until you get to that tower, that’ll make it easier for us to get up.”

“Be careful.” Jean looked over to see Marco stand right next to him, and realized with a start that their hands were clasped together. “Stay close,” he added before giving Jean’s hand a squeeze and jumping to the nearest roof. Heart pounding, Jean drew his blades and with one last glance over his shoulder, jumped off the roof to follow him.

-o0o-

Jean touched down on the paved stones, the shock reverberating through his ankles despite both tanks of gas lessening the impact. Marco had only just let go of his shoulders when a deafening roar echoed through the streets, plumes of smoke and steam rising from a few streets away. Spotting a tunnel entrance, Jean grabbed Marco’s hand and sprinted down the cobbled stairs. Turning the corner, they both froze as what could only be the footsteps of a Titan shook the ground nearby.

“That’s gotta be Eren and Annie,” Jean muttered. “I have to go help them-”

“Wait what?” Marco hissed, grabbing Jean’s wrist as he made to leave. “Annie? What the hell is going on?”

“That’s not important right now, I’ll explain everything later.” Jean turned to face him, his eyes cold with determination. “You have to stay here. If something happens and you have to move, stay as close as possible and I’ll come find you as soon as this is all over.”

Marco shook his head, almost glaring at him. “Absolutely not, I’m coming with you.”

“No, you have to stay here.”

“I can watch your back!”

“You have no fucking ODM gear! It’s not safe!”

“Yeah Jean! And you’re about to launch yourself in the middle of it!”

“I thought you trusted me,” Jean shouted, wrenching his arm free. “They need help and I’m the only one who can do anything right now. You have no gear, you’ve been hiding out for months with little food and I can’t just bring you out there to die again!”

Marco stopped, stunned. “I...I haven’t died. I’m still here.”

“Yeah, well you already died to me, Marco! I saw the corpse, I mourned for weeks, I even joined the scouting regiment. I-” Jean gulped. “I’m nowhere near strong enough to go through that a second time.”

Marco sighed, tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. “Then you better be careful. It won’t be any better if you’re the one who doesn’t come back.”

Biting his lip, Jean put his hands on Marco’s shoulders. “I will.”

 _Kiss him_ , a voice in the back of his mind shouted. _Just do it, you idiot. What are you waiting for, do it!_ But Jean wrenched himself away and ran back up the stairs. _You should’ve done it,_ the voice persisted. _In case you don’t make it back._ Jean pushed away the thoughts as he flew through the streets, steely determination in his eyes. Resisting now just meant he had to make it back. He wasn’t fighting for Marco’s memory anymore, he was fighting to make it back to him

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for Attack on Titan but hopefully I’ll write for it some more! Then maybe I won’t feel as sad about Marco.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
